The Return of Lynn Echolls
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Future!fic. Logan was right, his mother wasn't dead. Logan/Veronica
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, or the characters thereof. This is just for fun.**_

**_Enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**January, 2005**

Tired of her husband's repeated infidelity and the pressure that his career placed on her, Lynn Echolls disappeared. Assumingly she fell to her death from the Coronado Bridge, where her car was found.

But her son, Logan never believed that; he believed that his mother had escaped from the life that she had always hated.

Just days after Lynn's supposed suicide, as Logan had been getting ready for the memorial, he found an heirloom lighter, which Lynn had always carried with her, sitting on the top of her dresser. Inscribed on the lighter were the words 'Free at Last'.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

"Higher Daddy! Push me higher!" Three year old Leah Echolls squealed in delight as her father pushed her on the swings.

"Alright, honey. Just a little higher, hold on tight," Logan said, enjoying his day off, spending the day with his two young children.

It was an overcast day, but for Boston in October it was quite pleasant as Logan watched his children running about and playing. The Public Garden was within walking distance of their Back Bay home, and the children were often brought here to play by their nanny, but it was a rare treat for them to play with their father.

At first Logan didn't notice the older woman, as she watched them from afar. When Logan did look up, an indescribable feeling came over him. "Mom?"

* * *

><p>Veronica was in a conference with forty fellow agents of the federal bureau of investigation, midway through a case briefing. Her phone rang, the sound rung out through the otherwise quiet room.<p>

_Damn it_. Veronica thought; she had forgotten to put her cell phone on silent. Cringing, she took her phone from its holder on her belt.  
>Checking the caller ID, Veronica saw that it was her husband, 'typical', she thought as she answered it, assuming that he had forgotten where something was. "Logan, I can't talk now. I'm in a meeting."<p>

"...I saw my mom."

"What?" Veronica asked. Surely she must have heard him wrong.

"At the park just now. I saw my mom, V."

Veronica quickly gathered up her things, before hastily leaving the room. As she stepped into the outer office, Veronica asked her husband, "Okay, so what happened?"

"I was at the park with Leah and Mikey, I looked up, and there she was... Then Mikey started asking for an ice cream, when I looked back she was gone."

"Logan, are you... Are you sure that it was your mother? I mean we saw that video. She is dead, Logan."

"Look, I know it doesn't make any sense, but I know that I'm right about this. I need your help."

Veronica sighed. She doubted very much that Lynn Echolls was alive, and she didn't want to get Logan's hope up again after all these years. "I'll run a database search, but Logan-"

Logan wouldn't give her a chance to finish that sentence. He thanked her before hastily ending the call.

* * *

><p>There was only one topic to be had in the Echolls family home that night as Veronica came home from work. Logan immediately stood up from where he had been sitting in the living room. "Did you find her?" Logan asked Veronica intently.<p>

"There are forty-nine women in the Boston area whose description matches your mom, Logan. I pulled their DMV photos, and found Lynn Caversham; sixty seven years old, lives in Cambridgeport with her husband of ten years, Professor Steven Caversham." Veronica subtlety handed her husband the printout of Lynn Caversham's driver's licence photo.

"It's her," Logan said, without a hint of doubt; the woman in that photo was his mother. "Give me the address."

Veronica hesitated, she had seen the heartache that Logan had experienced twenty years earlier, and she did not know if her husband could bear to go through that pain a second time.

"Veronica... I have to try," Logan implored.

"...I know you do," Veronica said, she handed a slip of paper, which bore the address, to Logan. "Do you want me to come with you?"

* * *

><p>Logan's hands were shaking as he walked up to the front door of 153 Chestnut Street, Cambridgeport. What if this woman was his mother? Would she be glad to see him? Or would she disappear again?<p>

Tentatively Logan rapped his knuckles on the oak door, and then stood back as he awaited a reply.

* * *

><p>Lynn was sitting inside, reading, as her step-granddaughter played upstairs. Rather, she held a book in her hands; her thoughts were elsewhere.<p>

Then she heard a knock at the door.

Slowly, Lynn set down her novel, before making her way to the foyer. She was shaking so severely, of course Logan had tracked her down, he had seen her; it was only ever going to be a matter of time before this moment came.

Lynn unlocked the door, before she pulled it open, and revealed her only son, all grown up. "Hi sweetie."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC... If you ask nicely<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to drop me a review.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, or the characters thereof. This is just for fun.**_

**_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!_**

**_Enjoy _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - The First Meeting<strong>

Mother and son stood on the front porch in silence, neither knowing quite what to do next. Then finally, Lynn spoke, "Would you like to come in? I've got my step-daughter's little girl visiting today, but we can sit downstairs? ...Or maybe you want to meet her?" Lynn started to babble on nervously. "Do you want something to drink? I could get you something to drink."

"...Um, I could go for a beer, if you've got one."

"Okay," Lynn seemed relieved, glad to have something to do. "Come on in, I'll go get us some drinks."

* * *

><p>Logan slowly paced around the lounge room, as he awaited his mother's return. There were family photos on every flat surface, the sign of proud parents and grandparents.<p>

Logan's heart broke a little as he realised that there wasn't a single photo of him.

* * *

><p>All too soon, Lynn returned with the requested beverage in hand. She handed Logan his beverage, as she motioned for him to sit down opposite her on the lounge suite. "How have you been, Logan?"<p>

"Since I saw you at the park or since you faked your own death?"

The look of hurt on Lynn's face was clear. "...I never wanted to hurt you, Logan. You have always meant the world to me. But I needed to be free from it all, from your father."

"If I meant so much to you, then why are there no photos of me around here?"

"I didn't have any photos with me that day. You have grown up to be so handsome," Lynn paused, "Were those your children you were with at the park? Do you have a family now?"

"I do. Do you remember Veronica Mars?"

"Of course, she was always such a lovely girl. Did you and her get involved?"

"We're married, for going on sixteen years now. Our son, Michael is five, and Leah, our little girl is three."

"I would like to meet them one day, if that is alright?"

"Maybe."

Lynn hesitated, she didn't want to bring up the pain of their past, but she had to know one important detail. "So, um... where's your father these days?"

"Six feet under, in a pine box provided by the good state of California," Logan replied with unmistakable bitterness suddenly in his tone, "Got killed in prison a couple of years after you left."

Like her son, Lynn felt little sadness over the news of Aaron's demise. She was however curious. "Prison? How'd he end up-"

"You remember Lily..." Logan began, trying to seem nonchalant, "They were... together. Lily had tapes of them, she threatened to leak them to the press, and well... um, he killed her."

Lynn didn't respond for a long while. Of course the news shocked her, but at the same time in her heart she had always known what her ex-husband was capable of.

"What about Trina? Where is she these days?"

"The last I heard from Trina, she was a contestant on Dancing with the Stars."

That made Lynn laugh, "Sounds about right."

"...So, you have a new husband?"

"Yes, I do. Steven, he is a good man. He's a professor at MIT. A widower with three grown up children, Will, Grace, and Julia; we've got four grandchildren, and another one due in ten weeks." Lynn smiled, a contented smile. Then a thought occurred to her, "I guess I really have six grandchildren, including your children."

"Guess you do," Logan replied as his long held feelings of abandonment and rejection came bubbling to the surface. "You shouldn't have left me, you knew that Dad was beating the hell out of me, and you just left me there alone. I might have a life now, but that is no reason why I should just let you waltz back in. Too much has happened."

Lynn sighed, "I had to, Logan. Being with your Dad, it was killing me. If I could have done things differently, I would have taken you too. Please believe me."

Logan stood to leave. As he reached the front door, he turned back to his mother, "We live at 1132 Westgate Street, Back Bay. You and your husband can come for dinner tomorrow night at six o'clock."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC... <strong>_

**_Please drop me a review! I am really looking for ideas on what sort of scenes to write next_**


End file.
